The World Only The Girls Know: Extra Side Ayumi
by Wrathie Winsre
Summary: One shot. It is all about understanding, between the Girl who runs and the Boy who is called a God. Slowly, ever so slowly... she will run towards her Goal. A story that could spokes volumes of what could be.


_The World Only the Girls Know Extra Side - Ayumi_

**The Different Ranking In His Heart**

**Author's Note: Side Story**

** ..**

**..  
><strong>

Original Title: The World Only God Knows / 神のみぞ知るセカイ

Original Concept by Tamiki Wakaki

Written by: wrathie

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes: This is for you, the ones who actually voted.<strong>

* * *

><p>..<p>

..

'Say Ayumi! What happened to the boy who set up all those banners for you, huh?'

'Yeah! We don't see him around anymore~ Has the Otamegane given up at last? Ayumi-chan, he's really dedicated to you, right?'

The girl smiled at her track-&-field teammate as she did her stretches after tying her hair up in a ponytail. It is odd, they said the girl is a trend setter, a person who started the trend of tying our hair, which got in the way of running, into a pony tail.

It feels odd to be named for something so trivial, but as it does shave off a few seconds of my time, it is not something to be concerned about.

It could be more of a psychological edge than a real one, but even if it doesn't help at all… she still keep this hair style for as long as she can.

After all, I guess it is one reason that she, Takahara Ayumi was acquainted with him in the first place.

..

..

It really isn't a very close relationship, nor was it a really distant one. Both of them are living their own lives, doing what they do best separately from each other.

And yet they are close, supporting each other by being by their side. It is not a physical metaphor but a psychological one.

There are there for each other, helping each other just by being with them. A mutual trust that they share that is unique to the two of them.

Not quite affection and not quite love, but somewhere along the middle. That does not mean that the feelings that they shared was any weaker. Just… different.

..

..

From the girl a strong unwavering faith in his faith for her, for her to be the best she can be, to do what she wished to be and along with that, a sense of justification for her actions.

From the boy, the belief that she would lead his way, find the way forward for them and yet at the same time, comforted in her utmost trust in him.

Trust in each other, a belief for each other that is tied to each other, feeding and growing each day.

* * *

><p>..<p>

..

'Neh, Ayumi-chan~~ What do you think about -'

Their relationship is something that is hidden and yet is obvious. Amongst her closest friends she is not teased or made fun of about her relationship with him.

Somehow, all of them accepted him and acknowledge him. She had no idea whether it was the fact that they knew him and trusted him or that they simply trusted her judgment about it.

Either way, she is glad that nothing changed amongst her friends due to her unique relationship with him.

..

For others not in the loop, well… they just did not realize that she felt so strongly towards him. At times she would flare up suddenly over some coarse remarks spoken about him or just feel upset whenever he is being insulted or degraded.

One can say she is a tsundere and yet not a tsundere at the same time. She displays her affection for him in the most obvious and discreet manners, playfully engaging in physical contact, discussing about the most mundane things and yet enjoying their time together.

Small, precious moments that all add up.

..

..

Even if she is the one that initiated their contact with one another now, she knew that they would not be together if not for the small strand of opportunity that she gave him when he approached her.

Why did he do so in the first place will forever be a mystery to her. Not that she really minded, as it keeps a mysterious and romantic ideal to their first meeting.

It is no doubt something that she will remember fondly, even if it meant Elsi teasing them with that knowing look if they got too intimate in front of her. She was there, watching and giggling when they shared that first kiss together.

Of course, she didn't knew it then, or she'll sock him a good one.

* * *

><p>..<p>

..

_He could not describe their relationship with a single word, if it is a relationship at all. He admit he had been caught off guard when she went after him that way._

_But that is a story for next time, not now._

_In the end, he had been compelled to allow her to stay by his side, someone that is like Elsi and unlike Elsi at the same time. _

_She did not mind not being by his side all the time; she has her own life after all and it is an arrangement that suits him._

_Life goes on as usual and he noticed none, if any changes happening around him._

_But like they always say, change is eternal._

_.._

_ ..  
><em>

_If there is something that is constant throughout the ages, it is change. Fascinating isn't it?_

_He found Elsi finding reasons to not being by his side all the time, finding the girl beside him instead, laughing and speaking with him about everything under the sun._

_He found himself drifting closer to her ever so casually when they walked to school together, if only to hear her voice._

_At times, the rare times that he looked up from his PFP, engaged in another absorbing game, he will find himself looking towards her direction, finding that she too was just looking at him, smiling and blushing slightly when she locked gazes with him._

_There are times when Elsi just gave him a nudge, rousing him from his own wayward dreams with a knowing and evil smile, asking whether he was thinking of her. And he found no way to rebut her but to simply scowl and go back to his game._

_Ever so often, he found himself staring at the 'Game Over' sequence, satisfied that he has liberated another heroine but at the same time, feeling strangely dissatisfied with the story. Feeling empty and lonely inside till he saw her waving and shouting his name from the distance._

_That strange, weighted feeling disappearing the moment he saw her eager and smiling face._

_.._

_ ..  
><em>

_He is thankful too, for her showing him many different things that he did not know before. From the intricate relationship web in the class to why she ran the way she did._

_Likewise, he is glad he was able to voice his own opinions to her, a very patient listener who accepted his view no matter how biased it may be._

_He had the feeling that she listened solely to his voice, mesmerized by it… and strangely he did not mind. Not when those eyes were trained on him, making him lose himself in those eyes of hers._

_.._

_ ..  
><em>

_Yes, change happens to everyone, even to him. Because of her, he found his grasp of the world that he has long held above all weaken slightly._

_Just, ever so slightly._

* * *

><p><em>..<br>_

_..  
><em>

She did not want him to change, not much anyway. It is odd but the way he kept distancing himself from the others was cool and somehow unique.

He was unlike the other boys in class, strange and exotic in a way… and she wanted him to keep that image, mysterious, obnoxious and a nuisance all rolled into one.

It is a selfish reason as only she and Elsi knew the side of him that he kept for those close to him.

He was still overbearing, proud and arrogant. But he is also passionate and at the same time, devoted to his art.

In a way, similar to her own devotion to her sport.

He plays because that is who he is. The same way that she runs, because that is who she is.

..

..

It is those small, minor differences in his eyes when he looked at her that made her tremble with delight. It is the way he spoke of his love for his games, the passion and the feelings that he shows when he describe their endless love stories to her that made her wish that he would shower even a fraction of those feelings on her.

Wait, he did… as there was no one else that he would spend so much time just looking into her eyes and listening to her grouse about the happenings in her life.

..

..

Her life did not change much, the slight changes that she experiences were all due to him; accommodating him into her life, accepting his way of living… treasuring the short time that they did spend together.

It was the same for him, she knew that he would rather stay cooped up somewhere to play his games.

But that does not mean she did not spot him lingering around the spectator stands occasionally, just a fleeting shadow that sometimes pop up when she is training.

It could be an illusion, someone else… but she knew it was him, paying her a visit and cheering her on.

But it really isn't necessary, she won't forget his image, that visage of him saying that she is forever the first place in his heart.

For him, she can run as fast as the wind, faster than she ever imagined possible if it was him cheering her on. Beyond boundaries, beyond words and beyond feelings… she knew he was there for her.

In truth, she would rather continue to have that trophy, that she was the first in his heart than any material trophy. For it would never lift her spirits than his admission of her award.

..

..

But she did smile and feel touched at how during every meet that she took part, a banner cheering her on will always be present. Always, one would be displayed prominently in the center spectator's seats as she marched up to take her position.

And maybe, just maybe… she will catch a glimpse of that elusive figure that is looking over the stands, probably where no one is supposed to be, hiding amongst the shadows and looking down at her.

It made her heart race, tighten and comforted at the same time… while her feet felt lighter, less burdened and she could almost believe that she can run faster than the wind.

..

..

* * *

><p>..<p>

..

_It was the same for him, he has to accommodate his time for her. Or more exactly, fit her ever random meetings with her into his schedule._

_At least, that was his plan at the start._

_But the more she wormed into his ever busy schedule, interrupting and not interrupting him in the process… the more he cannot ignore her._

_In the end it seemed like it was natural to see her with him, walking and running by his side while he played his games, rarely giving her a look from his game._

_It was usual for her to share her lunch with him, sparing him from Elsi's food, from which he is eternally grateful._

_Routine for him to sneak a peek at her training during the days she had her training in the field, staying behind with the excuse to get a 'good internet connection' for his PFP._

_.._

_ ..  
><em>

_So many excuses, so many lies told just to give reason to his behavior, to justify his actions._

_He never could give her a real reply to her question, to her confession about her feelings towards him._

_It had came as a surprise, (no, really), as she had simply walked up to him after school one day, pulling him towards the field with Elsi in tow._

_She did not even mind Elsi being there, but he guessed that she was a tad distracted at that time. He knew that the girl was very open and very vocal. Being a tsundere he knew of her underlying affections for him, it was painfully obvious that it grew with every single contact she had with him._

_Perhaps he was to blame as well, unable to push her away when she approached. He had a soft spot for her, the first girl he ever kissed and she was her type too._

_So perhaps it's not just her fault that they were in a real relationship together._

_.._

_ ..  
><em>

_She confessed to him simply by kissing him again, in the same spot that he had 'captured' her that day. A cheesy way no doubt, targeting her weakness and spouting so clique a line to capture a girl like her._

_But every single detail was accurate, each step identical that he could not help himself but repeated what that faceless protagonist had detailed to him from before._

_But she took the easier method, locking lips with him and showing her affections so plainly and obviously that he could not ignore it any longer. He had returned the kiss before he knew it, leaving the two of them breathless for a moment before Ayumi fled and him wondering what he had done._

_.._

_ ..  
><em>

_It was a decision made by impulse, his body just moved by accident without him controlling it._

_At least, that's what he told Elsi and himself when her sister popped by behind him almost instantly, asking him to chase her._

_But no, he was not going to be tempted by such a romantic clique and he didn't even after Elsi begged him to do so, to chase after Ayumi was to admit his feelings._

_But even he did not expect what Ayumi did the next day._

_.._

_ ..  
><em>

_For her, nothing much had happened. She just carried on as if nothing out of the ordinary had happened the other day and continued to walk with him to school, join him and Elsi together with lunch and spend time bickering as well as chatting about everything under the sun._

_In a way, he should have known that was her way of telling him that she knew of his feelings. That she had discovered, realized and of course, determined that he, in some way was attracted to her._

_That she still stood a chance even if he could not commit to her and her only._

_Commitment, that is his weakness after all._

_It is one thing to confess ones feelings for another. It is another thing to put it into action, to live with that feeling together with each other._

_.._

_ ..  
><em>

_It is more than accommodating their lives with each other, sharing and growing their affections for each other._

_It is more about understanding, trust and of course whether the feelings they both felt for each other was true or was it a fleeting phase in their lives?_

_It is common for one to face complicated and previously unknown feelings with members of the opposite sex; especially so when they are attractive and likeable._

_There are cases where opposites attract, but those are rare. There must be something that is common between the pair, whether it is a common history, the same interest or really… a mutual understanding of their rules and their lives._

_Only with understanding can they get along, to live together while sharing the special bond with each other._

_And if one knows that, one too should realize that understanding one person would need time, time that is spent with each other._

_Something that girl lacked. And something that he was not sure she can gain and accomplish._

_He is the **Capturing God**, a being that is above ordinary humans, people and beyond her reach._

_.._

_ ..  
><em>

_There is a reason why Gal-games span a whole season or have heroines who has shared memories, histories with the main protagonist. They knew each other, they understood each other… and even if they did, they will share many joyful and common memories with each other._

_Their hearts drifting together, eventually linking together, knowing each other and to be as one._

_Well, maybe not as dramatic as that, but the bond between the protagonist and the heroine the player chooses is indisputable._

_It is impossible for them to be together, to know each other that well._

* * *

><p>..<p>

..

He might think that she does not know him that well, but slowly, bit by bit, she chased down the **Capturing God**. Even if he thought that he is someone unique, special, but he was still a normal boy.

Well, maybe not really normal but still a boy.

Takahara Ayumi is not known to be a patient person but a vocal and outspoken one that is full of energy.

But being patient was a small price to pay if it would encourage him to speak out more, for her to know more about him.

What he liked, what he appreciated, what he did not like, what he felt was unattractive.

Of course she wouldn't go to that degree as to change for him, that would be a self-sacrifice and she strongly disapprove of that, especially so if it was only one sided with only her giving things up for him.

..

..

Equality of the sexes! That's what she and Chihiro-chan believed!

..

..

But bit by bit, being persistently by his side, day after day, week after week… she was making progress.

Slowly, steadily she knew more about him. Understood him better and from his reactions, he slowly thawed to her as well.

She knew, from how he kissed her back that he did have some, perhaps hidden feelings for her. He did not shun her away completely like other girls and instead paid as minimal attention as possible to her.

But it was still attention, and directed to her at that! She'll have to take her victories as she can get.

She now knew that he favored being quiet, unless they had a topic to discuss about, to speak about and to debate about. That he disliked arguments where it is illogical, where the argument is going nowhere, where there would be just wasting time and effort just continuing the meaningless 'argument'.

Finally, she knew that he would sometimes lapse into a huge lecture about the topic that they are discussing about. It was at this time that she found herself more attracted to him as his voice was filed with fire, emotions and they seemed to resonate in her, to rouse her own feelings as well.

..

..

She knew then that he is an eloquent speaker, a person who would be a great leader, motivator and of course, perhaps a person that will be able to show others what he really felt.

If only she could get him to speak about her in that same way.

A girl can dream, after all, right?

* * *

><p>..<p>

..

_Takahara Ayumi, she is persistent, stubborn and yet at the same time, empathetic._

_She is constantly by his side, almost taking over Elsi's role as the days, weeks and months pass. A season passed and he found himself congratulating him again as she won yet another track meet._

_He felt his heart fluttering, beating faster when she hugged him and thanked him for supporting her than. He had done no such thing, just that Elsi had conveniently brought him there forcefully._

_He needed to have a long talk with Elsi later, a long and detailed one about what she thought about the situation._

_She is perhaps a different girl after all, he had given her too little credit as she was as persistent as she was patient. Just like him, she had a different side of her that he was beginning to understand._

_.._

_ ..  
><em>

_She is a person who is as energetic as she was empathetic, willing to listen to her friends when they are in need of help and trouble. The peacemaker and the person who is always the middle person, a person who tried hard to listen to both sides of the story, not just one._

_She too has her up and downs, swayed and influenced by the people around her and although she tries hard to be the mood changer, she is the one that is most influenced by her surroundings, her energy level depending on how the current mood is faring._

_She can be insecure at times, needing guidance and a boost from others. But at the same time, is easily motivated and driven._

_He can describe her to be a one way road, a missile that charges for her goal without stopping once it is started._

_._

_ ..  
><em>

_'…'_

_He understood her now, what made her tick, what she liked and what she disliked… it is like she planned all of this by getting close to him._

_.._

_ ..  
><em>

_'Neh, Kami-Onii-sama, what are you thinking about?'_

_A mischievous smile on her face, Elsi approached him while knowing exactly what he was thinking about. It is times like this that he wondered whether the innocent and ditzy act was just a cover._

_'… Nothing.'_

_He could not deny her, nor could she deny him. She has stood steadfast, strong and relentless in her bid to understand him._

_He understood her and there was no hiding… what they now shared with each other._

_'Nothing at all.'_

_.._

_ ..  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>..<em>

_..  
><em>

_'Why did you bring me out here, Katsuragi-kun?'_

_'You wanted an answer.'_

_'…'_

_.._

_ ..  
><em>

_The girl smiled and shook her head, turning away from him as he took a quick step back._

_'Uh uh… I already knew your answer, knew what you felt… I've listened to what you believed in. Understood and digested what you said was precious. What you felt was most important.'_

_She took another step back while placing one hand on her chest over her heart._

_'You told me what I needed to do to make it work, what that we lack… I tried to fill in the gaps…'_

_.._

_ ..  
><em>

_'All that is remaining… is for me to fill in the rest.'_

_He answered curtly, cutting her off and she surprised the girl by walking quickly towards her, shocking her at his direct approach._

_'You might think you know me, you might believe that you understood me. But there are things that you can only discover, when you…'_

_.._

_ .._

_..  
><em>

_What he said, will forever be a clique, leaving it all to one's imagination._

_This is one story, one possibility among many._

_In the World where only the Gods and the Girls know, may you find your own story as well._

_.._

_..  
><em>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Notes: Diabetic inducing? Yes...<strong>  
><em>


End file.
